


Those Shoes

by Maquis_Leader



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Pepperony - Freeform, Shoe Kink, Shoes, Tony loves it when Pepper's bossy, canon otp, just an excuse for smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maquis_Leader/pseuds/Maquis_Leader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt at <a href="http://tonypepper-kink.livejournal.com/1848.html">tonypepper_kink</a>: “Tony/Pepper shoe fetish. You know Pepper has one and Tony is game to try anything. Shoe licking, worship, jacking off into shoes - I don't care - as long as Tony is all about Pepper in shoes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Shoes

 

 

Pepper opened the door to Tony’s workshop and strode in. The absence of loud rock music and a greeting from Jarvis should have tipped her off, but she was focused on the report Tony needed to sign and how she was going to get him to sign it sometime this century.

The dim lighting in the workshop and the soft music were the second thing that she should have noticed but missed. Not until she reached the empty chair at his work desk did Pepper realize something wasn’t quite right.

A soft moan made her turn. The top of Tony’s head was just visible above the back of the sofa. She walked toward the seating area, quietly, in case he was asleep. His jaunt as Iron Man yesterday had been arduous. He’d come back battered and exhausted. Grinning like an idiot and boasting – but it had obviously taken a toll on him.

Another soft moan, followed by a deep groan, and Pepper hurried to him. From time to time Tony suffered nightmares from his time in Afghanistan, or he could be in pain from his mission. She came around the end of the sofa and stopped short. “Oh… my… God…”

Tony was sprawled on the sofa, legs spread, pants open, and his semi-hard cock in his hands. The coffee eyes were half open and glazed with lust. “Pepper?”

“I – I was – I just – worried – I should have – “ She stuttered. “You are – “

“What?” His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, and he continued to stroke himself lazily. “Granted, the sight is always impressive, I’ll admit. But you’ve seen me do this before.”

“Not since we – us – “ She pulled her eyes from the sight of his hands stroking along the length of his cock. She knew those hands – roughened by calluses and scars from working with hot metals and wire – intimately.

A lopsided smile made him appear devilish in the low light. “Since we – us – I haven’t really needed to. But I was just thinking of you – we – us – and well…”

“You’re incorrigible.” She dropped the report on the coffee table.

“And you are sexy as hell.” He slid his eyes along her body, down her slender form to those long legs and those sexy damn shoes she always wore. He squeezed his cock, and sucked in a breath. “Why don’t you join me? Make me into we – us?”

“Because I have a meeting with the board in an hour. And I need you to sign off on this report before I do that.”

“Help me and I’ll sign it.” Tony reached out with his free hand, his fingertips brushing her knee. “Come on, indulge me.”

“Indulge you?” She arched an eyebrow. “All I _do_ is indulge you.”

“So why stop now?” He stroked himself slowly from base to tip, sliding up over the head and squeezing firmly. A vision of Pepper naked except for those sexy shoes standing over him made him moan.

“Because we don’t have time for this.” Despite her words, she watched him stroke himself. Although she’d walked in on Tony masturbating in the past – more times than she’d wanted –  she’d never stayed to watch. But… that was before their relationship had changed. “If I – watch – will you sign the papers?”

“When I’m done.” He nodded agreeably. “Come here.”

“Oh, no. I’m not getting cum on my clothes and – “ She shook her head as he started to speak. “I don’t have time to take them off. I’ll watch – that’s it.”

“Fair enough. Sit down.” He motioned to the coffee table. A grin spread over his face as she sat on the corner of the table. “No, here, closer.” He pointed to a spot directly between his spread legs. “You can see better.”

“I can see just fine.” Pepper eyed him suspiciously.

“Okay, so I can see you better.”

Warily, half convinced Tony was going to grab her once she was within reach, Pepper moved to the place on the coffee table where he wanted her.

Tony shifted his legs to bracket hers. “There – that’s good – that’s perfect.”

He stroked his right hand up and down the length of his cock. It had hardened to full attention when Pepper had agreed to watch. She’d been who he’d been fantasizing about before she interrupted him in the flesh – so to speak – and he and his cock were both happy to see her.

“You’re beautiful.” Tony ghosted the fingertips of his free hand over Pepper's knee. “I love your legs – long and luscious – “

Pepper smiled. Seduction was not going to work, but she could still enjoy it. She crossed her legs primly. “I hear a lot of talk… but no action…”

“Do something for me.” He slid his fingers down the outside of her leg to her ankle. “Please…”

“I’m not taking my clothes off, Tony.” A shiver traveled from his calloused fingertips straight to that spot between her legs that loved his touch. “I’m – I’m not.”

A smiled curved his lips. Her lips said “no” but her eyes, the skin under his fingers, and – oh, yeah, Vegas odds were in his favor – her pussy were all saying “yes”.  “Unbutton your blouse.”

That was innocent enough. She could rebutton quickly enough. Pepper unfastened the top buttons of her shirt.

Tony licked his lips and massaged his cock in firm, hard strokes. “More…” He caught his bottom lip in his teeth as Pepper pulled the shirt open to expose the lacy bra she was wearing beneath the perfectly appropriate for business blouse. “Show me…”

The creamy handfuls were cradled in lacy, silky cups of… he paused mid stroke. “Green?”

“Honey dew.” She corrected.

“Honey dew?” Tony chuckled and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Like… honey do me? Or maybe… honey… I’m dewy?”

“Only you could make a color sound dirty.” She ran a finger tip along the tops of the lacy cups. “Honey dew as in the melon.”

“Mmm… melons… appropriate. I love ‘em… good and juicy… round and firm…” Her fingers dipped down into the valley between her pale breasts and he moaned. It was a place he loved to stroke his own fingers into. And his nose. And his tongue. And his cock.

Another moan left him as she played with the front clasp. There was a tiny satin bow on it and it trembled under her fingers.

“Jesus…” Those same fingers had teased his balls just as delicately this morning, waking him up in the most erotic way. “More – pull your skirt up – “

“No.” That’s where she had to draw the line. He’d have her skirt up and her panties down in a second if she wasn’t careful. Not that it wouldn’t be worth her time, but the board meeting was too important to miss.

“Please?” He gave her his little boy look. Slightly pouty lips and pleading eyes. It had worked for him since… well… always. “I just want to see if your panties match your bra.”

“You know they do.” He was hard to resist. The coffee colored eyes rimmed with those thick black lashes got her every time. That look turned her insides to mush and her spine into an al dente noodle. That look was Stark Industries biggest weapon – harness it, and they could bring about world peace.

She was playing hard to get – it made his cock even harder, and Tony squeezed the head roughly as he passed over it, groaning at the scratch of the calluses on his palm along the sensitive skin.

Pepper knew his weaknesses, but he knew hers just as well. His left hand had been caressing her ankle, sliding along the strap of her almost too slutty for work shoe. He lightened his touch, feathering his fingertips along the edge of her shoe to stroke the arch of her foot. She shivered as his fingers moved along the leather to the top of her foot just above her toes. When she gasped, he grinned and rubbed his fingertips over her toes.

Pepper closed her eyes, shuddering. She loved her feet. Loved dressing them up in pretty shoes, pampering them with pedicures, and best of all – indulging them with foot rubs from Tony. She shifted, the tingle between her thighs blossoming into an ache. A familiar ache that she had to ignore. Had to.

Her eyes popped open as Tony’s fingers wrapped around her ankle and lifted her foot. The movement pitched her off balance and she fell back, catching herself on her palms against the coffee table. “Tony!”

“It’s okay. Put your foot here. Right – “ He set her foot against the inside of his thigh, spreading his legs apart a little more to create a cradle for her shoe to rest in. “ – here.” The heel was pressing against his balls. “You like that? I like it.”

“No – Tony – “ She tried to pull her foot back, but he held on, pressing down and arching his hips up. A part of her was shocked and repelled, while another part of her was turned on. Intensely – crazily – fucking turned on.

“Don’t tell me you don’t think about walking all over me with these shoes. You’ve thought of busting my balls with them, right?” He rubbed his hand over the toe of her shoe. “Leather – you love the leather – don’t you?”

“Yes.” Pepper wasn’t sure which question she was answering.

“I do, too – “ Tony had no qualms to confessing any of his kinks or fantasies. Pepper and her shoes figured prominently in a lot of them. “You – shoes – leather – I love it – “

He wanted more – more contact. Raising his hips, he pushed his jeans down so he could place her foot against his bare skin. Better. His hands returned to their previous positions. One on his cock,the other on Pepper’s foot.

Locking eyes with her, Tony stroked his cock harder and faster. He moved her foot so that the heel was pressing against the tender spot beneath his balls, sucking in a breath at the jolt of pleasure that shot through him at the contact.

“I’m not – this isn’t a good idea – “ Pepper licked her lips nervously. Turned on by what he was doing, but scared as well.

“Relax, Pep – I can – safe word – “ _Not a chance in hell._ “It’s good – “

Pepper watched as Tony stroked and pulled at his cock, curling her hands into fists to keep from reaching out to touch him. If she did that, she’d never make it to the board meeting and it was too important to cancel. _Damn it._

“Jarvis – Eagles – _Those Shoes_ – “ He winked at Pepper. “Loop.”

The song began playing immediately. Pepper laughed. Tony lived life with background music. Even jacking off called for a soundtrack.

Watching him pleasure himself, she suddenly wanted to see more skin. She really wanted to see his stomach. That cute belly button and the line of hair that ran down just below it. The “happy trail” Tony called it. How could she pull his shirt up without touching him? And his hands were occupied. She liked them right where they were.

A thought came to her and she smiled, a wicked laugh escaping from her. Pepper braced herself on her hands and lifted her other foot from the floor, sliding it along his bare leg and over his thigh.

His eyes widened as Pepper slid the toe of her shoe under the edge of his t-shirt and lifted it up. A pretty frown creased her forehead as she slid her foot across his bare belly. She was biting the tip of her tongue in that sexy way she had when she was frustrated. He wasn’t sure exactly what Pepper was doing – but it was exciting, too exciting. His balls were contracting and his cock was jerking in anticipation of orgasm.

Wrapping his hand around the base of the shaft, Tony squeezed hard, blocking off the cum as effectively as a cock ring. Which he desperately wished he had.

Her attempts to move the shirt out of the way were frustrating. She was able to slide her foot under the material, but couldn’t do anything more than that. “Lift your shirt.” When he cocked his head in question, Pepper ordered again. “Lift your shirt.”

Ah… she wanted more skin. “Lift your skirt.” He countered, lifting an eyebrow at her. “A little… quid pro quo… so to speak.”

“Fine.” She put her feet down and lifted her hips up enough to shimmy her straight line skirt up to show her panties. Barely.

“That’s good.” Tony could just see her panties. She was such a tease. He loved it – loved her. The panties were a soft green color, matching her bra. The ache in his balls intensified and he squeezed his cock harder to keep from shooting his load prematurely. _Honey dew, indeed._

When he was certain his cock wouldn’t betray him, he let go and quickly peeled the wife beater off over his head, tossing it to one side. He settled back into the soft leather upholstery and resumed stroking his cock. “Like that?”

“Very much.” Pepper put her feet back where they’d been, one sliding over his stomach and abs, and the other returning to rest at the juncture of his inner thigh, carefully positioning the heel against the tender skin under his balls. She pressed gently, watching his face contort with pleasure. It worried her, the line between pleasure and danger. Tony wasn’t into pain, but he could try too damn hard to please. “Safe word if you need to, Tony.”

“Don’t – need – to – “ He grunted out. The pressure was perfect. Deliciously dangerous. “I love – your shoes – “

Pepper arched an eyebrow, a smile quirking her lips, but she didn’t say anything.

“Always so – damn – sexy – “ Tony rubbed his cock against the soft leather where it covered her toes. “Teased me – “

Her lips trembled at his touch, at the slickness of pre cum that leaked from the head of his cock onto her skin.“Don’t get cum on my shoe.” She ordered.

“I’ll buy – you another – pair – “ He groaned and rubbed the head over her painted toenails. “I’ll buy – you – a million pairs – “

“I like _this_ pair.”

Carefully, Tony slid his thumb over the head of his cock, catching the drops and smearing them over his skin. Even though Pepper had access to unlimited funds – his, but he’d never deny her anything – and could buy a new pair of shoes every day three times a day for the rest of her life – she tended to get attached to things. Especially when those things were leather with heels and cute little gold buckles.

As he was attached – intimately so – to his cock and balls, he’d keep his cum to himself. For now.

“Better…” Pepper dragged the heel of her shoe around the RT, careful to put enough pressure to leave a white mark on his skin which quickly flushed red, but not enough to hurt him.

Hissing in his breath at the scrape of her stylish, sexy fucking heel along his skin, Tony quickened his pace, stroking his cock harder.

“Always so professional – so proper – fucking – out of – reach – “ Tony trailed the fingers of his free hand up her ankle, caressing the soft skin. “Except for these shoes – fucking hot – fuck me shoes – “

“They’re perfectly acceptable shoes.” She slid the toe of said perfectly acceptable shoe down his chest and over his quivering stomach. “Perfectly within the dress code.”

“Liar.” He knew her heels were well above the two inch limit in the SI employee handbook. He’d looked it up after Pepper’s second week as his PA. It took him that long to find the handbook without her help.

“Who’s going to tell Mr. Stark’s PA she’s out of dress code?” She lifted her foot to tap his cheek with her toe. “Who’s going to stop the new CEO and ask to measure her heels?”

“Some of us don’t need to – “ Turning his head, he kissed the shiny gold buckle and the dainty toes it accented. “Some of us – can measure things – without a ruler – “

She smiled. “And some people over exaggerate the things they measure.” Her eyes slid down his body to her almost favorite part of his body.

“Are you questioning my math skills?” Tony was so offended he stopped stroking himself. Waggling his cock at her for emphasis, he frowned. “Do you doubt my measurements?”

Pepper licked her lips and shook her head slightly. She had taken a tape measure to his cock herself, and he’d been accurate down to the last delightful fraction of an inch.

“Lick your lips again.” He followed the path of her tongue as it skated over her lips once more. His hand began moving again, he wanted her tongue on his cock. Licking and sliding over his skin.

Wet and slick – like his hand was not. “I don’t want to break the mood – but lube?”

Pepper frowned for a second. They had lube. It was stashed in various places all over the house. None of those places was within arm’s reach. However… “Give me your hand.”

Tony looked confused for a moment, then grinned and released his cock. Holding his hand – palm out – to her lips, he moaned as she licked it sliding her tongue around and between each finger and over his thumb.

“Thank – you –“ Gritting his teeth, he dropped his newly slicked hand to his cock and resumed stroking. “Do the thing – with the shoe again – “

“The _thing_?” Pepper lifted her foot, rotating it in circles in front of his face. “What _thing_?”

“You know what _thing_. You want me to beg?” He reached out and caught her shoe, pulling it to his mouth so he could kiss her ankle and her sexy painted toes. “Please – please – “ He flicked his tongue over the gold buckle. “Pretty please – “

Nobody would ever believe that Tony Stark – Tony _motherfucking_ Stark – was kissing her feet, her shoes, and begging her for the privilege. A bolt of white hot desire ripped through her and Pepper bit her lip to keep from ripping her panties off, climbing onto Tony’s cock and fucking them both to death.

“By the way – I see London – I see France – “ A panty peep show plus shoes – God, he loved his life. “I see Pepper’s underpants – “

“That’s all you’re going to see.” A shaky breath rattled between her lips as she pulled her foot from his grasp, sliding the side of her shoe along his cheek, over the line of his goatee, tapping gently at the tip of his chin. Later. There would be time for that later. She rested the heel of her shoe along his stomach and dragged white lines across his sweating skin. White lines that spelled out her name – marking him as her property.

Tony dropped his free hand to the shoe cradled against his inner thigh, stroking his fingers along the cultured leather where it met Pepper’s skin. Her shoes had always turned him on, and he’d imagined fucking her and her shoes more times than was probably healthy.

When he pressed the heel harder into the soft skin behind his balls, Pepper resisted. “Tony – “

“Feels – good – “ He panted. He’d never realized he had a shoe fetish until Pepper. Probably hadn’t had one until Pepper. “Want it – “

She bit her lip, but relaxed, rotating her ankle gently but firmly, using his gasps and moans as a guide to how much pressure to bring to bear on the delicate area.

“Fucking yes – _fucking_ yes – “ He grunted as she dragged the heel of her other shoe across his chest and belly, leaving fiery trails. He stroked his cock harder and faster, straining to cum.

Ducking his head down to focus on the glimpses of soft green panty as Pepper moved her leg – the slide of his hand along the shaft and over the head of his cock – the sweet near pain of the heel of her ungodly sexy shoe dragging over his chest – the other heel pressing into the sweet spot behind his balls –

“Look at me.” Pepper wanted to see his eyes as he came. “ _Tony_ – look at me.” She said more firmly.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, breath coming in short, harsh gasps. He loved it when she bossed him around.  Another kink he never knew he had until Pepper came into his life.

“Look at me, Tony.” She loved the way he looked. Big, dark eyes peering up through the dark hair spilling over his forehead, nostrils flaring, tongue teasing along his top lip. He was open – wanting – trusting –exposing himself to her.

The ache between her legs intensified and she pressed her fingers to herself, pressing hard on her clit through the damp material. “Cum for me, Tony. _Now_ – cum for me – _now_.”

Grunting – unable to form words – Tony stroked and pulled his cock harder, surrendering to the bolts of pleasure arcing through his balls and groin. “Oh – f – fuck –“ His stomach muscles knotted as his cock spasmed and jerked.

“Don’t you cum on my shoes.” Pepper warned.

He pressed his cock flat to his stomach, cum spurting onto his skin. “Pepper – fuck – yes – “

She pressed her fingers harder against herself, the ache was almost unbearable. Watching Tony orgasm – the wonder and astonishment in his eyes as if each time was the first time – was nearly enough to push her over the edge.

Hissing a breath through clenched teeth, Pepper forced herself to pull her hand away from her throbbing clit. There was no way to miss this board meeting; jobs were on the line and she couldn’t justify not showing up just because she was horny. As hell.

She moved her feet to the floor and leaned forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. Pressing her lips to Tony's, she kissed him hungrily, sliding her tongue past his slack lips to taste him thoroughly. Kissed him until he whimpered for mercy.

Pepper kisses were better than anything – the finest scotch, the fastest engine, the newest Black Ops game – but he needed air. Reluctantly, Tony raised a hand to her cheek, pushing her away just enough to break the suction and gasp a breath.

“I love you.” Pepper kissed him again, softly this time.

“Love – you – “ He nodded. Closing his eyes, Tony let his hand drop, and his head loll back. “Love – yeah – Pep – “

The feel of something cool and damp sliding over his stomach roused Tony from the pleasant buzz of satisfaction. Opening his eyes, he saw Pepper cleaning the stickiness from him. Baby wipes, like lube, were never far away.

He watched her, following her movements, the way she gently cleaned his flaccid cock, and took the time to wipe each of his fingers. Thorough, gentle, and loving. No one had ever taken care of him like this. “Pepper.” She looked up, the sea blue eyes meeting his. “I love you.”

She tossed the used wipes in the trash basket at the end of the sofa. Sitting on the coffee table once more, Pepper smiled at his happy, fuzzy expression. “I know.”

“Still want to go to that meeting?”

“I have to.”

“But… you don’t _want_ to…” He leered at her.

“No.” If they were taking a vote, her pussy would have thrown its vote in with Tony, too. “But I _have_ to if you’d like the funding for the new arc reactor at the Long Beach factory approved.”

“Approved? It’s my factory – it’s my company!” Shifting, Tony pulled his pants up to his knees.

“I know, but we still have to go through the board for expenditures of this size.”

“You’re the CEO of my company, right?”

“Right.”

He frowned. “You’re not quitting again this week are you?”

“I’m not.”

“Then done deal. I want it, you want it. Build it.”

“And in Tonyworld, I’m sure that’s all it takes.” She bit her lip as Tony stood and pulled his jeans up. His cock was at eye level as he tucked it away and carefully zipped up. She blew out a sigh, ruffling the dark hairs running from his navel down to where his fingers were closing the button.

Dropping gracefully to his knees in front of her, Tony paged through the papers. He never read them, Pepper was too honest to cheat him or let anyone else do so. He held his hand out and she slid a pen between his fingers. A move they’d practiced so many times they could probably do it in their sleep.

Scrawling Anthony E Stark next to the little red flags scattered throughout the document, Tony shot her a look. “You might want to button your shirt, Pep.“

Pepper glanced down, surprised to see her blouse was still gaping open.

“Unless…” He raised an eyebrow as he laid the pen down. “That’s how you’re getting approval?”

“No.” She buttoned her blouse.

“’Cos it would totally work with me.”

“I’m sure it would.“

“You have – “ He motioned to her face. “ – you know – on your face.”

“What?” Touching her check, Pepper felt something sticky. “Gross! Tony!” She grabbed a wipe from the box and scrubbed her cheek.

“I better check to be sure that’s the only place –“

She squealed as Tony’s hands spread her thighs and he dipped his head between them. “Tony!”

His beard scraped roughly along her skin and Pepper dropped her hands to his head, grabbing at his hair, trying to pull his head up. “Tony! No!”

“Just checking – “ He nuzzled the damp green silk. “Mmm… honey dew…”

“Tony – “

 

Pepper was thirty minutes late for the board meeting.

And her panties no longer matched her bra.


End file.
